


Oblivion

by unholyZOURRY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Cock Slut, F/M, Hipster Zayn, M/M, Marijuana, New York City, Photography, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholyZOURRY/pseuds/unholyZOURRY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>†Liam just can't keep his eyes to himself, but then again, Zayn likes to put on a show.†</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brilliant View

Louis and Liam had just moved into a new sky rise apartment in the center of New York City. They had spent all day lugging boxes in and out of the elevator, eleven times, just throwing them on to the floor in the living room. 

After their last trip Louis threw himself on to the floor "I can't believe we did it, we left England, we're on our own."

Liam smiled and joined his best mate on the floor "We've always been on our own."

"But we don't have any friends here, no connections, just us."

"Little Louis is worried about his popularity?" He chortled swiping at the shorter lads hair.

"Do not touch me Payne!" he said through clinched teeth trying and failing to hide his smile. 

Louis and Liam locked eyes for a moment before Liam shouted "I call the room at the end of the hall!" and stood grabbing one of his suitcases and running towards the bigger room with it's own bathroom, before Louis could even process what was happening. 

Once he did he rolled his eyes grabbing his pillow and walked towards the room built off the side of the living room and mumbled "Fine, I wouldn't wanna walk that far anyway."

 

† † †

 

Once they finally had the living room cleared of the massive amount of boxes, Louis ordered a New York style pizza and Liam ran to the corner store and got the cheapest alcohol they had. 

It was just like old times back in London drinking and staying up til the early morning. It had just turned 3:25am when Louis yawned asking Liam to show him what his room looked like before he headed to bed. 

Louis walked through the door leaving Liam to lean against it's frame and let his friend explore. Louis spun around in awe at the way Liam had framed his bed with white and light-blue fairy lights, how his walls were already covered in the black and white photoa he had taken through out his years at university "How'd you do this in one day? Mines still a disaster zone!" He laughed walking over to the massive window across from the bed and froze in his tracks "and you've got a brill fucking view."

Liam scoffed as he walked towards the window "I've got a view into my neighbors kitchen and just to the left of that I can see a bit of Central Park, nothing brilliant about it mate." 

As Louis felt Liam's body behind him so he could look out the window as well, he sighed and pointed up a bit higher leaning forward some and pulling Liam with him so their bodies were flush against each other, the closeness of their bodies being nothing out of the ordinary. "Look at that!" 

And he did, Liam leaned forward a bit more to see what Louis was practically convulsing over. Just up and to the right there was a room emitting a warm yellow light, Liam saw nothing at first and as he went to turn away Louis gasped. 

He quickly turned back and that's when he saw him, tall, dark, covered in tattoos and almost _painfully_ handsome.

"Who even looks like that? Honestly Li!" Louis asked dumbfounded "It's like he wants people to see. Look at him!"

Liam moved his gaze from Louis and back up to the guy in the window just as he dropped his shirt to the floor and started undoing his belt.

"He's looking around like he's trying to catch someone looking."

Liam hummed in response and kept watching as he pulled his belt through the loops of his jeans and started unbuttoning his pants.

"No, no, no!" Liam sputtered quickly as he reached up to yank his black out curtains closed. "This- we can't- we can't just watch someone stripping while they're in the comfort of their own home! I mean. What even?"

Louis sighed deflated a bit as he leaned his back against Liam's from, "I guess so. I'd be pissed him someone was watching me. So with that my love," he smiled turning to face Liam "I am going to bed and if you wake me before noon I'll castrate you!"

Liam laughed and pulled the small boy into a hug resting his hands on his waist and whispering into his neck "If you did that then I'd be useless on the nights you come back from the bars piss drunk with no one to give you your fix."

Louis moaned cheeks tinted pink and shoved Liam away "Don't act like you don't like it you twat. I'm knackered night Li."

Liam admired his backside as he made his way across the room and almost as if he sensed Liam's coming question he paused and looked back at him over his shoulder.

"It... it doesn't hurt to look right Lou?" Liam asked moving towards his curtain so he could look through it and smiling as he noticed the warm light from the building across from him.

Louis smiled and shook his head slowly "If you say so Liam. You go ahead and look til your little friend between your legs is exhausted, I however really am going to bed night babe!" 

He stood there confused mulling over Louis words before finally walking to the door yelling so he could hear him from the other side of the apartment "My penis isn't small Tomlinson and you bloody well know it!"

"Goodnight Liam Payne Train!" was the only reply he received before he heard Louis' door close.

Liam figured Louis was right though because he knows that if he caught someone looking at him through his window he'd be completely freaked out. 

So instead of going to the window, pulling back the curtain and staring at the beautiful lad across the way, Liam goes over to his dresser and changes into a pair of loose fitting gray trackies and a black tank top.

As he walks past the window to his bed he pauses, he knows he shouldn't but he can't help it, there's a pull in his gut telling him, taunting him, that one more look won't hurt.

His hand shakes slightly as he grips his curtain and slowly pulls his back revealing the night sky littered with stars. He takes a deep breath and looks up to where the warm light was coming from just minutes ago only this time it's pitch black. Obviously he's either gone to bed or left.

 _"Of course"_ he sighs a bit more disappointed than he'd let on and makes his way towards his bed flopping on to it.

 

{Let me know if you liked it so far and if you do I'll start posting chapters regularly on August 1st.}


	2. Shutter

"So, I was telling him that I was from England and his eyes, literally okay not literally but literally, popped out of his head. Said that one sentence 'Hey, I'm Louis an I'm from Manchester.' was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard."

Louis was blabbing to Liam about a boy he'd met in his morning in his first class at NYU. 

"Oh yeah? And what'd you do?" Liam half-heartedly asked

"Nothing I shrugged and played it cool because even though he was beautiful I'm not easy. I just told him that's cool."

Liam scoffed knowing it was a full blown lie and now Louis had his full attention. He and Louis had known each other since they were thirteen and he knows what Louis is capable of.

"No really what'd you do?"

"Liam James Payne! You offended me I am no whore!"

Liam choked on his soda as he looked the around small diner seeing if anyone had heard them but thank fully no one seemed to have noticed Louis outburst.

"Fine," he huffed crossing his arms over his chest "I was trying to keep mysterious but no you couldn't let me have that huh? Twat. I might've blown him... after he blew me of course." 

Liam smiled shaking his head because of course Louis would do this.

"Slag."

"Yeah but you love me though." he smiled fluttering his eyelashes as Liam stood to go an pay the bill.

 

 

†††

 

 

They were walking down Lexington Avenue towards their apartment with Liam snapping pictures of the city as they passed cafe's, art stores, shops and other apartment buildings. Liam had always had an eye for beautiful things, Louis says that's why they became friends and Liam would never admit it but that was half true. 

He remembers the day he met Louis at the Crossacres Children Home in Manchester. He had been there since he was seven and never spoke to anyone for his first six years there... until Louis showed up. Louis walked through the door in ratty black jeans a dirty white shirt with chestnut feathery hair and wide scared blue eyes and from that moment they were inseparable. It was this undeniable pull between the two of them.

"Earth to Liam James Payne, are you in there man?" Louis smiled elbowing him in his stomach 

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at his best mate "I said, what are you gonna do? You're not going back to school, we don't have jobs yet, you can't live off the money you have forever Li."

"You see that right there?" Liam mused pointing to a building with the name Gagosian Gallery on the front "I'm gonna show my photos in there one day. I just- I just gotta find my muse."

The blue eyed boy nodded wrapping his arm around Liam's waist and leading him towards their building "You'll do it, you're part of the reason we made it here. You're always taking care of me Liam, just two more years of school and I can do more for you."

"Lou, I want to do this. If anything taking care of you motivates me. Gives me a reason for doing what I'm doing."

"Yeah yeah okay."

 

 

†††

 

It was later that night while they were sitting in the living room binge watching Orange is the New Black when Liam realized it had been two days since he'd seen the tattoo covered lad through his window. He'd just seen the younger version of Rosa robbing a bank when there was a sudden urge for him to go to his room and see if he was there. He needed to see him again he needed to learn a new tattoo learn a new curve of his body anything really. 

So Liam quickly excused himself despite Louis begging him not to leave, he was a very good pillow, and made his way back to his room. He turned off all the lights, just in case, and slowly opened his curtain letting the soft glow of the moon and city lights flow in to his room. He let his eyes trail the sidewalk fourteen stories below him before he looked up and took a deep breath seeing the familiar soft orange glow seeping through the window. 

It only took a moment before what he was waiting for came in view. Just like last time the light from his room hit his body creating soft and hard lines that made Liam's eyes dance over every inch of his body. Every crevice, every curve and every bulge of muscle Liam took in. 

He watched as the tan lad pulled his shirt over his head the muscles in his back straining under his skin and he watch his wrist flick as he carelessly threw the shirt on the floor. He's breath hitched as the lad turned and looked out the window as if scanning to see if someone was watching him and for a second, Liam could have sworn he looked in to his eyes and just for that moment Liam could've died. 

He couldn't make out the exact color of his eyes but Liam knew they were probably beautiful framed with thick dark lashes. 

He was so immersed in the boy in the window that he didn't hear Louis quietly enter behind him. He would've jumped out of his skin when Louis wrapped his arms around him but the touch was so familiar he didn't even flinch he just leaned in to his touch. 

"Spying on our neighbor again Li?" He murmured placing his chin on his shoulder

"No"

"It's okay, he's a sight."

Liam nodded in aggreence never breaking eye contact with red lips and angel wings on the other lads chest. 

Louis was about to say they should go back to the living room and finish the show when blonde hair popped out from behind the raven haired lad.

"Well what the fuck do we have here?" Louis smiled taking a step in front of Liam trying to get a closer look. 

They watched as the tan lad scooped the blonde lad up by his thighs and making the shorter lad wrap his legs tightly around his waist draped his arms over his shoulders. 

They gasped as they watched as the taller, in control, lad turn and slam the blonde against the window and attack his chest, neck and lips with his mouth while massaging his arse. 

Louis and Liam watched the whole time as the two lads fucked against the window, lights on, no shame and no fear of being caught. 

As he watched Liam became almost envious of the blonde lad being able to touch him that way, being able to kiss him and just being able to feel him. The smoothness or roughness of his skin the way his stubble rubbed the skin or how he dug his fingers in to his hips. He wanted to know what that felt like, he needed to know what the felt like. 

But obviously he couldn't because not only did he not know the other lad, the other lad didn't even know he existed not to mention his obvious boyfriend. 

So as the two lads fell back on to what Liam assumed was his bed and out of sight, Liam didn't complain when Louis turned to kiss his jaw and lead him towards his bed. He definitely didn't complain when Louis straddled his hips and didn't utter a single disapproving word as Louis ground his hips into him. 

As Louis left small bruises across Liam's chest, Liam imagined that this was what the boy with the tattooed covered skin felt like. 

It was the best orgasm Liam had- had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I updated early because I'm bored at home with nothing to do on my day off. La la la, I gave you a tiny tiny peek in to Liam and Louis' background as well as just a bit of what Zayn likes to get in to. 
> 
> Enjoy and see you soon!!!
> 
> xA]
> 
> †††


	3. Central Park

Almost every free moment Liam had while Louis was at school was spent at the park. After a month of wandering aimlessly around New York City Liam finally discovered the beauty that was Central Park. Everyday he would find a new section with something new to fall in love with. 

Today he found the section of the park that backed on to 5th Ave and along side Jackie O Reservoir. He was walking around the waters edge snapping random pictures sometimes turning to face the street and taking candid shots of the people as they walked by engrossed in their phone calls and text messages completely ignoring the people around them.

He decided to walk up the side of 5th Ave heading towards the museum after he grew bored of the people with the same blank expressions on their face. His camera never rested, if the sun hit something a certain way and created the perfect light he had to take a picture it was almost like a compulsion. 

He couldn't miss anything.

He almost did though, if the battery icon on his camera hadn't turned red signifying that it was dying, he wouldn't have looked up at just the right moment to see, him. He immediately froze there was no way the boy from the window could really be laying in the grass only five feet away from him right now. 

But he was, and it was a beautiful sight.

'Window Boy' as Louis named him was laying on a red flannel blanket dressed in ripped blue jean, black boots and a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. He had his arms crossed behind his head with dark sunglasses covering his eyes and Liam couldn't tell his he was sleeping or just blocking out the world.

Seeing him through the window was one thing but seeing him in person out in good light where the sun was hitting his cheek bones perfectly and accented his tattoo covered arms was a completely different thing. It almost seemed sinful. 

Liam didn't notice he was lifting the camera back to his eye until he heard the quiet shutter of snapping a picture, but once he did, he didn't stop. He needed to catch every angle he could of the tan boy from the window he needed to have something to forever remember just how stunning he was in the light. 

Liam paid no attention to the voice calling out a name somewhere behind him and kept subtly taking his pictures keeping his distance. 

"Zayn! I swear if you feel asleep I will kick your ass!" A girl with long blonde hair shouted as she ran past Liam. 

Zayn, Liam said in his head testing it out. It was unique quite like the lad himself. Liam looked back towards the two when he heard a smooth, deep voice speak.

"Babe, chill yeah?" Zayn groaned as the blonde haired girl straddled his waist roughly.

"No, I'm still upset you canceled our date last night because you had to study. You're an art major what is there to study." She snapped throwing her hands around to emphasize her point.

Liam couldn't help but laugh because Liam knew the only studying Zayn did last night was that blonde lads anatomy.

"It wasn't a date Perrie, how many times do I have to tell you I don't date." Zayn sat up gently pulling Perrie of off his lap and setting her down next to him. "I had shit to do that's that, I'm here with you now so what's the deal?"

"We hang out all the time Z."

Liam listened to them go back and forth for a while with the blonde practically begging for attention from Zayn before he got bored. Even though he didn't want to, he would've liked to watched Zayn more, he decided to head back to the apartment and develop his film before Louis came back.

 

†††

 

Liam was hanging up his final prints when he heard Louis slam the front door shut followed by the sound of things being thrown on to the hard wood floor, most likely his shoes and backpack, then the sound of his feet running down the hall.

"Liam!!!" He called with excitement clear in his voice "Liam fucking Payne I have something to tell you now stop hiding!" 

He listened to Lou run around the apartment for a few more minutes before he casually walked out of his dark room and in to the living room where Louis was sprawled out on one of the sofas.

"Took you long enough, twat." 

"I was promised information now what is it?" Liam laughed taking a seat next to Louis and pulling the smaller lad towards him so his head was resting on his lap. 

"Guess who I saw on campus this morning?"

"The guy you blew?" Liam blurted with a serious face only laughing when Louis threw a hand up and hit him in the chest. 

"Yes... but no you dick, I saw window boy and he was walking with the guy I blew kissing and touching and do you know what this means Liam!?" Louis shouted sitting up and throwing a leg over Liam so that he was straddling him.

"That the guy you blew blows a lot of people?" He smirked at Louis' slightly agape mouth placing his hands on his hips "No, is that not right?"

"You are absolutely ridiculous! It means the blonde from last night wasn't his boyfriend! You can get in there Liam!" He paused taking in Liam's straight faced expression and pouted "I thought you'd be more excited about this, what's wrong?"

"I know that's not his boyfriend, I saw him at the park today. He was with some blonde girl who was all over him." he scoffed

"Oh? What's that? Is Liam jealous of a girl he's never met because she was all over a guy he's never met?"

"No."

"Yes! You want to be the only one who knows what's behind his zipper."

"No, now get off." he demanded

"But I have something else to tell you." Louis pouted crossing his arms on his chest and squeezing his legs tighter against Liam to make it hard for him to pull him off.

After struggling Liam finally gave up and gave in to Louis' pout "What Louis, what else do you have to tell me?" 

"Harry, the guy who blew me, said he and some friends were going out tonight and he invited me and 'the fit guy he saw me walk to school with' aka you!"

"So, you're telling me that all this time you could've just asked me to go out but instead had to tell me a whole story and Zayn and Harry?"

"You know his name?"

" I told you I saw him today."

"But you left out that piece of information!" Louis screeched "My goal tonight is to get you a date."

"He doesn't date Lou, I heard him tell Perrie the girl from the park."

Louis huffed standing up from Liam's lap and made his way to the door of his room completely ignoring what Liam had said "Go get dressed and change the attitude Liam James, Harry said to meet him and his friends at 11 and I'm getting you a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Zayn gets around huh?
> 
> Filler filler filler sorry but let's see what happens next chapter. Is Zayn going to be there? If he is do you think he'll talk to Liam? Was anyone surprised that Harry was who Louis exchanged first day of school b j's with? No? oh okay!
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> xA]


	4. The Boiler Room

**_Three hours._ **

That's how long Louis and Liam had been at  _The Boiler Room_  and while Louis was having the time of his life crammed between Harry and the blonde boy from the window Liam had learned to be named Niall, Liam was bored and uncomfortable.

The lad from the window who oozed sexuality was sitting right across the booth from him with his face buried in Perries neck making her gasp and moan and Liam finds himself cringing each time and really he wants to kill Louis for inviting him out with these people.

Zayns hand had just dipped below the table when Niall ran up to him and started tugging at the sleeve of his black All Saints jacket.

"Liammm," Niall breathed bending closer to Liam so he could hear him "Come dance with us! You're too fit to be sitting here with a pout on your puppy face." he leaned back and smirked at Liam.

"I don't dan-"

"Bullshit Louis told me you can and I want you to dance with me so c'mon!" he grunted pulling Liam again this time succeeding to get him out of the booth.

As Niall lead him through the crowd towards Harry and Louis, who were doing unspeakable things in the middle of the dance floor he turned back only to see Zayn watching him but quickly turn away like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't be, he wrapped his arms around Nialls waist and pulled him closer so his back was pressed to his chest.

**†††**

Liam couldn't form a coherent thought to save his life, he'd had one to many shots- thanks to Niall, and only thing could think about was how good it felt for Niall to be dancing on him the way his was. Tight black jeans hugging his small tight arse as he ground himself back against Liam's clothed crotch and Liam meeting him with thrusts just as eager. He had lost track of Zayn not to long ago but he stopped thinking about him not to long after either so it didn't really bother him.

Well it didn't, until Zayn turned up right in front of him again with not only Perrie but a tall, slim, brunette, boy who just seemed so smooth. The three of them moved with ease along with the music, bodies coordinated as if they had planned this in advance.

Niall didn't let him stay distracted for too long though because as soon as the extremly confident blonde noticed he turned around, gripped the back of Liams neck and pulled him in for an eager kiss. Liam didn't mind, not even a little. He placed his hand on the small of Nialls back and on his neck matching the movement of his kiss.

**†††**

It was twenty minutes before last call and twenty minutes before Liam and Louis would have to walk the five blocks to their apartment and the idea of using a grimey public club restroom didn't really appeal to Liam but he also knew that a) he wasn't going to make it another hour with a full bladder and b) he wasn't going to leave Louis alone with strangers no matter how much he liked Harry.

So he removed his hands from Nialls back pockets and unattached him from his neck and promised he'd come back to find him and headed to the restroom.

It was everything he expected, piss on the floor, vomit covering the trash can, writing on the walls, oh yes and of course someone fxcking in the handicap stall. Liam rolled his eyes and walked up to the urinal trying to ignore the obvious sounds of someone coming and the sloppy after kiss. Liam had just finished rising the soap off his hands when he felt someone standing behind him, when he looked up and in to the mirror he was met with Zayn staring at him with an almost angry expression on his face.

"U-uh problem?" he stuttered because,  _fuck_ , this was the closest he had even been to him and he could make out the angles and lines of his face and the detail of his hair and the work of art that is his jaw.

He turned around to face Zayn and couldn't help but notice the way he was clenching and unclenching his jaw, he looked so angry and he couldn't figure out why. They hadn't spoken more than two words to each other the whole night.

Zayn cocked his head to the side and bit his bottom lip before responding "Enjoying Niall then yeah?"

He took a step closer so Liam was trapped between him and the sink.

"He's nice-"

He's  _mine_."

"So this is what this is about then huh? Louis is all over Harry but have you gone to claim him? Nialls having fun just like you are with whoever is still in that stall. Let it go mate." Liam tried to side step him but Zayn trapped him by resting his hands on the sink.

"There's something familiar about you that I can't place. 'S like I've seen you before." He leaned closer to examine his face.

Liam's mind instantly went back go the night he was watching Zayn with Niall. He remembered Zayn looking in his direction and staring intensely at him but brushed it off because he thought it was too dark in his room for Zayn to see him... but what if he was wrong?

"I-I'm gonna go back out now." he chocked out as Zayn moved his hands from the sink to his waist "You go back to... whoever." he wasted no time hurrying out if there and back to Niall, Louis, Harry and a disgruntled looking Perrie.   
  


**†††**

Liam was sitting on his bed watching Niall undress slowly. Not necessarily putting on a strip tease but just taking his time making sure Liam appreciated every part of his body.

"You know you actually live really close to Zayn." He walked towards Liam's large window while unbuttoning his jeans. "His apartment should be on this street somewhere." He mumbled to himself trying to look at each window.  

  
Liam went up behind him resting his head on his shoulder and help him step out of his pants. He'd already noticed the room with the slight glow and was just waiting to see if Niall would notice too.   
  
"That's it! The one with the light on, to the right over there see it?" He pointed yelling and barely giving Liam time to respond before he was speaking again. "Looks like he bought Perrie back tonight. He never brings her back after clubs though... he's probably mad Harry and I got swooped up by you and Louis."   
  
Liam hummed in acknowledgment tracing random patterns in to Nialls flesh.  
  
"You know if I lived here I'd watch Zayn fxck every chance I got." Niall admitted  
  
Liam dragged him back towards the bed and sat down letting Niall straddle his waist.  
  
"Why? If you get to fxck him, why would you wanna watch him with other people?" Liam asked genuinely curious   
  
"He's intense, sometimes it's not even him buried in me fxcking me in to oblivion that makes me come it's watching him, his face, admiring the way his body moves. He's brilliant. He's  _mesmerizing_."

He nodded taking in what Niall said wishing he could be the one underneath him. He wanted to know what it felt like to have him kissing, licking and sucking whatever part of your body he could reach. He wanted to know what if felt like to have Zayn buried in him pounding him in to the mattress in to a complete state of euphoria. 

"Now," Niall purred rolling his hips down on to Liam's crotch "Louis told me your d!cks like the eight wonder of the world and I'd really like to see that." he stood and hooked his fingers in to Liams boxers and pulled them off "Now lets see if you know how to use it." 

      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sorry this took forever, writers block is not a pretty thing. So Zayn a little cold towards Liam and feels as though he's seen him before, do you think he saw him in his window or maybe at the park?
> 
> What do you think will happen when he puts two and two together. 
> 
> I'll try not to take so long to update this time but it's almost the holidays and where I work gets very busy during that time, but I'll try to write whenever I have a (rare) free moment.
> 
> See you soon loves
> 
> xA
> 
> ps. SNAPS FOR NIAM]


End file.
